Que tienes que decir?
by Sephir01
Summary: "tras una carrera, Shadow se entera que Sonic tiene algo que decirle y trata de averiguar que es..."  bad summary, lo se! warning Sonic/Shadow story...no leas si no te gusta xD


Hola! aqui mi primer fanfic! un one-shot! que emocionante :D

y de mi pareja favorita! Sonic/Shadow mas bien conocidos como Sonadow xD

espero sea de su agrado...me esforce mucho escribiendolo jejeje

por cierto...esta todo en dialogos (creo que hay un parrafo pero es pequeño)

(**estos son los pensamientos**)

-_estas las acciones_-

y cuando hay un ~ es por una interrupcion mientras hablaba

y ahora! con la historia! =D

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Que tienes que decir?" <strong>_

._**  
><strong>_

- No eres rival para mi Faker

- Eso fue trampa! Usar Chaos Control no se vale!

- Ya no seas infantil y asume tu derrota

- Nunca! Venga, otra carrera, esta vez si te ganare

- No, es muy fácil vencerte, además no tengo tiempo para esto

- Como si tuvieras tantas cosas que hacer…

- Mi vida privada no es de tu incumbencia, Faker!

- Oh vamos! Apuesto a que iras a encontrarte con alguien

- QUE! Por supuesto que no!

- Mmm…tal vez sea Rouge!

- Solo es compañera de trabajo

- Si…tienes razón, además a ella le gusta Knuckles

- En serio? No lo sabia

- No te has dado cuenta?

- De qué cosa?

- La forma en que lo mira, cuando lo molesta para que le preste atención, cuánto tiempo pasa con él, su excusa de robar la Master Emerald, de verdad no lo habías notado?

- No…la verdad es que no se mucho de esas cosas, de hecho, ni siquiera deben importarme, soy la forma de vida perfecta!, no necesito los sentimientos

- Pero los tienes! No puedes evitar sentir cosas! Dime, alguna vez…te ha atraído alguien?

- Ah? -_sonrojándose y desviando la mirada_- e-eso no te importa…

- Claro que me importa! –_tapándose la boca_-

- En serio? – _volviéndose a mirarlo_-

- Amm -_mirando al piso_- claro…quiero decir… -jugando con sus manos- eres mi amigo…

- Oh…bueno… -dándose vuelta- es mejor que me valla –caminando-

- Shadow, Espera!

- -volteando a verlo- Porque mejor no te vas con tu novia y me dejas en paz!

- Mi novia? Te refieres a Amy?

- Por supuesto que hablo de Amy! O acaso te andas abrazando en todas partes con alguien más!

- N-no, yo~

- Te pediré solo un favor, si quieren demostrar su afecto, perfecto!, háganlo! Pero que no sea en mi presencia, entendiste?

- Pero, Shadow, ella no~

- Ya no quiero escucharte más! Chaos Control! –desapareciendo-

- Shadow… (**acaso…estaba celoso?**) será mejor que hable con Tails, él siempre sabe que hacer –corriendo al taller de Tails-

.

En la orilla del lago~

.

- -_apareciendo_- que está pasando conmigo! esto no es normal… -_suspirando_- ese estúpido Faker…

- Vaya vaya vaya…miren a quien tenemos por aquí

- Que quieres Rouge! –_volteando_-

- Así que estas confundido –_volando frente a Shadow_- se puede saber por qué?

- -cruzándose de brazos, sin mirarla- no es nada

- En serio? –_levantando una ceja_- si tu lo dices…entonces tendré que ir a preguntarle a Sonic –_yéndose_-

- QUE! Espera! –_poniéndose enfrente_-

- Así que algo pasó con él! Ya cuenta!

- Contarte qué?

- Lo que te dijo!

- Eh? De que estás hablando?

- (**aun no le dice nada…**)

- Que es lo que tiene que decirme?

- Ya lo averiguaras, no seas impaciente

- Si tiene que ver con su estúpida novia, no quiero saberlo

- Su…novia? Te refieres a Amy?

- Acaso lo has visto con otra chica! –_acercándose de forma intimidante_-

- N-no…solo… (**un segundo!**) acaso estas celoso?

- -_alejándose_- que?

- Tienes celos de la novia de Sonic? –_acercándose_-

- C-celos? N-no! Por supuesto que no!

- Oh! Vamos! Admítelo! Te gusta Sonic!

- -_sonrojándose_- C-claro que no… -_mirando a otro lado_-

- (**lo sabia!**) lo que digas, pero solo para dejarte más tranquilo

- Mm? Qué cosa?

- Sonic no tiene novia, ni siquiera le gusta Amy

- En serio? Como lo sabes?

- Pues…basta con ver como la mira para darse cuenta

- (**como la mira?...no es igual a como Rouge mira a Knuckles! Ahora entiendo lo que dijo Sonic!**)

- Además, él nunca quiere estar con ella, prefiere estar cerca de ti

- -_sonrojándose_-

- oh bueno…es hora de ir a robar la Master Emerald. Nos vemos después Shady –_guiñando un ojo y volando_-

- (**como detesto que me diga así**) Hey Rouge!

- -_deteniéndose_- que pasa?

- Suerte con Knuckles!

- -_sonrojándose_- n-no sé de que hablas…a-adiós! –_volando lejos_-

- (**tengo una nueva fuente de entretención, y todo gracias a Sonic…**) –_sonriendo_- (**Sonic…que es lo que tienes que decirme?**)

.

En el taller de Tails~

.

- -_bajo una gran máquina_- bien…conecto esto aquí y…ya esta!

- Hey Tails!

- Aaa! -_levantándose y pegándose en la cabeza_- ouch!

- Lo siento amigo! –_riendo y ayudándolo a salir_- estas bien?

- Sí, estoy bien, pero para la próxima no me asustes así! –_sobándose_-

- Lo siento

- No importa. Por cierto, que te trae aquí?

- Acaso necesito alguna razón para visitarte? –_riendo nervioso_-

- No, pero ayer dijiste que querías estar solo hoy, y que mañana vendrías a verme. Ocurrió algo?

- (**cuando dije eso?**) no es nada… -_desviando la mirada_-

- Mmm…estas preocupado por algo?

- C-como lo sabes?

- Vamos, Sonic! Te conozco muy bien, además eres como un libro abierto con tus sentimientos –_riendo_-

- De acuerdo! Ya entendí, no tienes que reírte de mi

- Está bien, no te enojes. Entonces…que te preocupa?

- Pues…ya sabes…eso…

- No me digas que todavía tienes miedo!

- No tengo miedo!

- A no? Entonces qué es?

- Es…es… -_suspirando_- de acuerdo…si es miedo…

- Vamos Sonic! Lo hemos hablado mil veces!

- Pero Tails! Qué tal si~

- No! No te imagines que puede pasar…solo podrás saberlo si le hablas

- Está bien…lo hare mañana…

- Ve enseguida…mientras antes lo hagas, mejor

- Peor aún no estoy listo!

- Claro que lo estas! Eres Sonic the Hedgehog! Siempre estás listo para un nuevo desafío!

- Tienes razón! Puedo hacerlo! –_abrazándolo_- gracias amigo

- No hay de que –_devolviendo el abrazo_-

- Bueno amigo, me voy! Debo encontrarlo antes que anochezca –_yéndose corriendo_-

- (**ve por él, Sonic**) bien! Veamos si esta máquina funciona –_apretando un botón_- …no pasa nada, que raro, pensé que~ -_suena un pito_- que es ese ruido? –_la máquina explota_- pero…que…paso…! –_todo lleno de humo y cubierto de una sustancia pegajosa y negra_- como paso esto! Mis cálculos eran perfectos!

.

Con Sonic~

.

- Donde podrá estar… -_viendo a Rouge en el cielo_- Rouge! Hey Rouge! Detente!

- -_parando_- Hola Sonic! Qué pasa?

- Sabes dónde está Shadow? Es que le estoy buscando…

- (**mm…así que llego el momento…no les vendrá mal que ayude un poco**) estuve con él hace rato en la playa…dijo que te estaba esperando

- M-me está…esperando? –_sonrojándose_-

- Me dijo que quería hablar contigo, que era importante

- Hablar? S-sobre qué?

- No quiso decirme…será mejor que no lo hagas esperar –_guiñando un ojo_- después me cuentas! Buena suerte, Sonic! –_siguiendo su camino_-

- (**que no le haga esperar?...pero…de que querrá hablar? Oh no! Qué tal si ya lo sabe y quiere burlarse de mí? No! Hazle caso a Tails…deja de pensar en eso, Sonic**) será mejor que vaya a la playa –_corriendo_-

.

En la playa~

.

- -_sentado a la orilla del agua_- que es esto? Recuerdo que alguna vez María me hablo de ello pero…

.

**"Flash-back"**

Frente a un gran ventanal, se encontraba un erizo oscuro como la noche mirando ese distante planeta al que llamaban Tierra, junto a él una niña de finos cabellos rubios y ojos celestes admiraba esa bola azul que pensó algún día podría convertir en su hogar

- María?

- Si? –_volteo a ver a su compañero_-

- Que es el amor?

- El amor? –_mirando nuevamente por el ventanal puso su mano en el mentón pensando en la mejor respuesta_- es muy difícil de explicar, pero es algo que se siente por otra persona, querer tenerla tu lado por siempre y no dejarla ir, sentir mariposas en el estomago cuando te mira, estar nervioso si te sonríe, querer protegerla a cualquier costo, buscar excusas tontas para estar con ella, bueno…la lista es infinita

- Pero como sabré si es amor?

- No te preocupes por eso, lo sentirás

- Sentir? Donde?

- Aquí –_apuntando con el dedo índice a su pecho_- tu corazón te lo dirá, solo debes escucharlo y encontraras la respuesta

**"Fin Flash-back"**

.

- Amor? –_tocándose el pecho_- no…no puede ser…él es mi rival y nada más…pero… -_suspirando_- María…desearía que estuvieras aquí para ayudarme

- Shadow? –_tocándole el hombro_-

- -_levantándose y viéndolo detrás_- Sonic! –_sonrojándose_- que haces aquí?

- (**me llamó "Sonic"?**) Rouge dijo que me estabas esperando –_mirando a otro lado_- que querías decirme algo importante –_sonrojándose_-

- (**que yo qué?...Esa Rouge! Ya me las pagara!**) aa…yo… (**piensa en una excusa! Rápido!**) solo…quería disculparme…por lo que te dije esta mañana (**que torpe! No se me pudo ocurrir nada mejor?**)

- -_sonriendo_- no tienes que disculparte, no fue nada

- Bueno…aun así…no debí gritarte…lo siento… –_frotándose el cuello_-

- Ya te dije que no importa –_sentándose frente al lago_- por cierto, Shadow…

- -_sentándose junto a él_- que pasa?

- Te diste cuenta que me llamaste por mi nombre? Primera vez que lo haces –_sonriendo_-

- Ah…pues… -_sonrojándose_- fue solo porque me sorprendiste

- No es verdad! Ya te había asustado en otras ocasiones y siempre me llamaste "Faker"

- De acuerdo! Tenía mi mente en otra parte y no pensé lo que dije

- Aun así…fue lindo que lo dijeras… -_sonrojándose y abrazando sus rodillas contra el pecho_-

- (**él está feliz…porque lo llame por su nombre…eso es normal?**) tienes frio?

- Solo un poco, no es importante

- -_apegándose a Sonic y rodeando sus hombros con el brazo_-

- Q-que estás haciendo?

- María me enseño que así se podía compartir el calor corporal

- Gracias –_sonriendo y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Shadow_-

- -_sonrojándose_- no hay problema…

- Shadow? –_mirándolo_-

- Si?

- Por qué haces esto?

- Solo…no quiero que te enfermes…acaso te molesta?

- No! No es eso…pero…

- Pero qué?

- Somos rivales…no tienes que cuidarme…

- Por lo mismo, no puedo dejar que nadie más te haga daño, ese es mi trabajo –_sonriéndole_-

- -_sonrojándose y mirando para otro lado_-

- Por cierto…Rouge dijo que querías decirme algo

- (**sabía que no tenía que decirle nada a Rouge!**) aaa…pues…yo…

- Sonic…

- S-si?

- Porque no quieres decírmelo?

- -_suspirando_- tengo miedo de tu reacción…

- Escuche bien? Sonic the Hedgehog tiene miedo?

- Hey! No te burles de mi!

- Desde cuando me tienes miedo?

- Yo no te tengo miedo!

- A no? Entonces qué es?

- -_alejándose_- no quiero que me odies…

- Odiarte? Eso es imposible!

- En serio?

- Aa…pues…s-solo dime, prometo que no me enfadare

- S-Shadow…yo…yo…no puedo! –_levantándose y yéndose corriendo_-

- FAKER! ESPERA! –_corriendo a la siga_- (**rayos! Me tomo ventaja!**)

- -_entrando al bosque, escondiéndose tras un árbol_-

- (**donde se metió?**) –_saltando entre los arboles_-

- (**creo que lo perdí de vista**) –_suspirando_- (**era el momento perfecto…por qué no pude decírselo!**)

- -_sobre el árbol donde esta Sonic_- (**te encontré, Faker!**)

- -_suspirando_- no sé ni siquiera por que quise decírselo…es obvio que me rechazara… -_llorando_- soy un idiota! –_golpeando el árbol_-

- (**Sonic…**)

- Si hasta me llamó "Faker" cuando me fui…

- (**rayos! Es la costumbre**)

- Shadow…te amo…

- (**q-que?...**) –_sonrojándose_-

.

**"Flash-back"**

- Mi corazón me dará la respuesta?

- Así es, sabrás que es el momento cuando empiece a latir tan fuerte que creerás saldrá de tu pecho

- Hmph…dudo que eso vaya a pasarme alguna vez

- Ya verás -_riendo_- el amor es sorprendente

**"Fin Flash-back"**

.

- (**esta…pasando? No puede ser!**) –_sonriendo_- (**María tenía razón…el amor es sorprendente**)

- -_suspirando_- desearía que sintieras lo mismo…

- -_apareciendo detrás de Sonic_- al fin te encuentro, Faker –_serio_-

- -_dándose vuelta_- Shadow…

- Es tarde, está oscuro y hace frio, te enfermaras

- No importa… -_yéndose caminando_-

- Espera –_tomándole el brazo_-

- -_deteniéndose_-

- Sonic…

- -_sin voltear_-

- Mírame –_tomándole el mentón, obligándole a mirarlo_-

- -_sonrojándose_-

- -_acercándose a su rostro_-

- Q-que haces?

- No lo sé…

- S-Shadow…yo… -_desviando el rostro_-

- Y yo a ti –_sonriendo_-

- Eh? –_mirándolo sorprendido_-

- Que yo también te amo –_abrasándolo por la cintura_-

- M-me escuchaste?

- Así es…y no me gusto nada lo que vi

- A que te refieres?

- No sabía que Sonic the Hedgehog pudiera llorar –_sonriendo_-

- Eso es trampa! Me estabas espiando!

- Ya no seas infantil y asume tu derrota

- Nunca! Espera… -_pensando_-

- Qué ocurre?

- Esta conversación ya la habíamos tenido…

- -_recordando_- Es verdad -_riendo_-

- Shadow the Hedgehog riendo? Eso no se ve todos los días –_sonriendo_-

- -_poniéndose serio_- no te acostumbres

- Lastima…tienes una linda sonrisa…

- -_sonrojándose_-

- D-dije eso en voz alta? –_sonrojándose_-

- Si…lo hiciste

- -_mirando al piso avergonzado_-

- -_sonriendo_- También tu

- G-gracias

- -_poniendo la mano en su mejilla_-

- -_mirándolo_-

- Sabes que tuve que retenerte dos veces para lograr abrasarte?

- -_riendo_- pues yo tuve que encontrarte porque usaste Chaos Control

- Bueno…estamos a mano entonces

- Un segundo…eso me recuerda… -_sonriendo_- acaso estabas celoso?

- Celoso?

- Si! Cuando te fuiste en la mañana!

- Quieres la verdad, cierto?

- Por supuesto!

- De acuerdo… -_mirando a otro lado_- si…estaba celoso…es que detesto cuando ella te abraza! –_cruzándose de brazos_-

- -_riendo_-

- Que es tan divertido? –_mirándolo_-

- Nunca creí que te pondrías celoso por eso

- Hey! No te burles!

- Sabes que Amy y yo solo somos amigos, cierto?

- Si, lo sé…pero aun así detesto que te abrace! –_frunciendo el ceño_-

- Ahora entiendes como me siento yo cuando Rouge te abrasa

- Pero es distinto! Tu sabes que a Rouge le gusta Knuckles

- Hasta que te diste cuenta!

- Solo lo note porque ella lo mira de la misma forma en que tú me miras –_sonriendo_-

- -_sonrojándose_- si no fuera por mí, nunca te habrías dado cuenta

- Si es verdad, debo recompensarte por eso

- Recompensarme? Cómo?

- A ver si esto te da una idea –_tomando su mentón con una mano y abrazando su cintura con la otra_-

- Shadow~

- Shhh…ya intente esto dos veces…no quiero más interrupciones –_acercándose_-

- -_sonrojándose_-

- -_rozando sus labios y retrocediendo un poco_-

- -_riendo_- nervioso? –_rodeando su cuello, atrayéndolo_- yo puedo ayudarte –_juntando sus labios_-

- -_sorprendiéndose, para luego cerrar los ojos y corresponderle_- (**esto se siente muy bien…nunca pensé que podría enamorarme…y menos de este erizo!**)

- (**no creí que podría besarlo! Pensé que solo pasaba en mis locas fantasías…acaso…esto es real?**)

- -_separándose por falta de aire_-

- Esto es un sueño?

- Porque lo dices?

- Habiendo tantas chicas tras de ti y tú te fijas en mi?

- Lo mismo digo –_sonriendo_-

- Te amo

- -_pellizcándole el brazo_-

- Hey! –_sobándose_- eso me dolió! Porque lo hiciste?

- Entonces…es un sueño?

- -_sonriendo_- no…no lo es

- Yo también te amo, Faker

- "Faker"?

- Lo siento! Es la costumbre

- O bueno, entonces yo te llamare…"Shads" –_sonriendo_-

- "Shads"? ahora estas igual que Rouge?

- No, Rouge te llama Shady, además Shads tiene más estilo –_guiñando un ojo_-

- De acuerdo -_suspirando_- ya sé! Te llamare Sonikku

- Sonikku? –_pensando_- me gusta!

- -_sonriendo_- eres un tonto

- Pero igual me quieres

- Si…es verdad –_sonrojándose_-

- Achú! –_estornudando_-

- Ya es hora de ir a casa, antes que te enfermes más –_tomándole la mano_- vamos

- Ok… -_caminando_- Hey Shads!

- Qué pasa?

- Una carrera hasta mi casa! –_poniéndose en posición_- listo? AHORA! –_saliendo corriendo_-

- HEY SONIKKU! ESO ES TRAMPA! –_corriendo a la siga_- (**mm…me odiara por ganarle otra vez así pero…correré el riesgo**) –_sonriendo_- CHAOS CONTROL! –_desapareciendo_-

.

* * *

><p>bueno espero que les haya gustado :D<p>

disculpen si hay faltas de ortografia...no me llevo muy bien con las letras jejeje

si pueden y quieren dejen reviews ^^

y si no...gracias igual por leer =D

se agradecen criticas y sugerencias de como escribir mejor xD

soy una novata aun u.u

gracias nuevamente por leer! ^^


End file.
